


Babylon

by risokura



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Road Trips, Vogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risokura/pseuds/risokura
Summary: As the end of their tenure in graduate school is winding down, Byleth suggests to Edelgard that they go on a road trip down the West Coast as one last hurrah. Edelgard is all too willing to oblige. AU. Byleth/Edelgard
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> As someone born and raised on the east coast—New York City specifically—I do have to say that the west coast definitely trumps in terms of beauty. Our autumn foliage is still number one, though.

It’s the beginning of winter quarter and Byleth can feel her heart catching in her throat before Edelgard even tells her what she was dreading. She’s going to have to return to New York at the end of the quarter.

Byleth knew this time was coming. Time wasn’t infinite and the amount she had with Edelgard was miniscule at best. She lowers her gaze as her thoughts drift back to the time when they first met. Edelgard had showed up to orientation—completely overdressed for the occasion. Short red dress, black stockings, a black blazer and a  _Michael Kors_ bag hanging off her arm like she owned the place. And Byleth? Well, she was a ranch girl from northern California. A worn flannel shirt, leggings, scuffed Doc Martens and ratty book bag had worked just fine for her. She had always heard those east coast types were different… she just didn’t know  _how_ different.

After the basic orientation was over, they sat in the room designated for their department together. The two of them … and this one other guy, Hubert, a quiet serious type who was from the area. This guy looked like he hadn’t seen the sun in days. Their cohort was tiny, intimate.

She made conversation with Edelgard, asked her how she was enjoying her new life on the west coast. Edelgard was standoffish, made a comment about how everyone was just too  _friendly_ for her liking. Why did they _talk_ so much? Byleth chuckles. Is it so bad to say good morning to someone when you pass them on the street?

Edelgard shrugs, that would be considered  annoying  back in New York City. People had places to go, things to do. Well, this was the West Coast. We like to take it easy out here. Hubert mutters under his breath, something about  _sunny California idealism_ and turns his head to the side. Byleth doesn’t reply. These Pacific Northwest types were different, anyway. They had their own issues with people from California.

Their first quarter was a whirlwind. Edelgard was having a hard time adjusting. This was her first time on her own and she was  so  far away from home, and her friends and everything that she knew. So, Byleth suggests the two of them go out for a night on the town. Edelgard gets drunk and her guard falls. Maybe she’s not so bad. And that accent of hers… the way she pronounces  coffee— _caaawfee_ —is kind of cute. Just a little.

Byleth can’t make any moves though, Edelgard lets it slip that she has a girlfriend back home. A cute brunette who performs on Broadway named Dorothea.  _She’s cute_ , Byleth comments. Edelgard clutches her phone and stares longingly at the screen.  _Yeah, I miss her_. Maybe she was human after all.  


Edelgard looks at Byleth a second later and gives her a scrutinizing look. Was she…? Gay? Yes. Edelgard seems to relax. She’s in familiar company then. Byleth and Edelgard build camaraderie easily, but Hubert doesn’t come around to join their group until later. They sit in a bar in the middle of winter, drinking after a particular boring lecture. Oh, yeah, ladies. He’s also a homo. 

Great, the whole damn cohort was gay. 

—

They sit through lectures together, sharing their disgust for the stupid undergrads and their stupid questions that surround them—they’re  graduate  students for fucks sake. Their first year passes in relative ease. Drinks at the customary bar down the street, dinners at Hubert’s house with his thirteen other roommates—living in the city was expensive—freaking out about what they’re going to write for the first thesis needed for the completion of the program. Byleth smokes every morning in the courtyard before she has to go into the department to fulfill her role as the graduate assistant. God, she’s always so full of nerves. She calls her father and he encourages her,  _I believe in you kid_.  Edelgard goes home for the winter, she’s homesick. When she comes back, she’s single. Maybe Byleth can … nope. Don’t do it. Don’t ruin a good thing.

Their second year begins and they’re a little more jaded in their attitudes toward the whole academic process. Why do they have to sit through another lecture again about the things they learned  last  year? Byleth nudges Edelgard in the lecture hall and writes something down on her paper.  _Is any of this materialnew? Are we too sleep deprived to realize we’re in the same class from last quarter?_ Edelgard hides her smirk behind her hand and replies.  _Please, indulge the professors. They love repeating themselves._ Byleth smiles in return.

After class, they’re sitting in some restaurant down in the city. Edelgard had a craving for oysters, a girl with expensive tastes. Byleth looks woefully at her wallet, she can’t… but Edelgard says she’ll get the bill. Edelgard is a little tipsy when she turns to Byleth and tells her that she misses New York,  a lot.  Sure, the PNW is great and she’s acclimated… calmed down a bit, maybe her wardrobe has changed a bit as well—hell, she even wears flannel now. But, she left something behind in the city that she has to return to. Her father’s company.

He struck a deal with her, told her that he would allow her to go off and get her degree in whatever frivolous thing she wanted. But in two years time, she would have to come back and start working for the company. It was important. Her family’s legacy would be her  life. Byleth doesn’t quite understand. Sure, she supposes her father expects her to come back to California at some point and maybe help out on the ranch. But he’s not  forcing  her. It was her first time being on her own and living in a new city. He wanted her to have some time to experience life somewhere else. Edelgard shrugs as she knocks back a Blue Moon—surprising for a girl who only used to drink  cocktails  when she was fresh out of New York—and sighs. All good things have to come to an end sometime, she supposes. She wishes she had gotten out and explored more, though. They lived in such a beautiful place… it was a shame she hadn’t gotten to see the west coast like she wanted.

And that’s when Byleth has a brilliant idea.  _Let’s take a road trip_. Edelgard looks at her like she’s crazy, but Byleth continues. For spring break, they’ll take a road trip down the west coast. It would be something like a last hurrah before she leaves. Just her, Byleth and … we should invite Hubert, too. I’m sure he would enjoy that. …At least she thinks so.

Edelgard’s eyes light up and she squeezes Byleth into a death grip. Small lady, strong grip. That’s an  excellent  idea. She slurps down another oyster and Byleth swears that she sees her bouncing in her seat with stars in her eyes. A  road  trip. A week, stuck in a car with her and Hubert… driving down the coast with nothing but an open road and vaguely laid plans. 

Edelgard starts prattling on about what they’ll do, what they’ll see, where they’ll stay, prattle, prattle, oh,  _Byleth_ , I’m so excited, what about… Byleth sips her own beer in response to the endless jabbering..

A road trip, huh? What could go wrong?

—

Hubert almost curses the guy out at the rental place when they go and pick up the car. What do you  mean, it’s $ _900_ for the week? They had previously agreed on a rate of $40 per day. The guy mentions something about insurance and their age and Edelgard just sighs and offers the money to cover the difference. It’s okay, it’s okay. Let’s go, it’s not a big deal. They were off to an eventful start.

They drive back to their respective residencies to get their luggage. Hubert has a duffle bag, which looks like it’s full of … nothing. A simple man with a simple wardrobe. Byleth throws her stuff in next to Hubert’s and almost balks at the sheer amount of  crap  Edelgard comes downstairs with as they arrive at her residence last. Why does she need an extra large suitcase, her handbag and  another  large tote bag? They’re going to be gone for a week! Edelgard chuckles and wiggles her finger. A girl needs options. Guess they were right. You could take the girl out of New York, but you can’t take the New York out of the girl. They hit the road.

They set a vague goal of reaching the coast of Oregon by nightfall. Some quaint town none of them but Hubert has heard of. Byleth takes the first shift of driver, Hubert as navigator. Edelgard sits in the backseat filing her nails or something. There’s nothing but trees on the highway and rain. It’s always rainy. Of course. They get stuck in traffic. Edelgard has fallen asleep from the apparent lack of stimulation and Hubert is dragging his fingers over his face. They should stop for coffee.

After being sufficiently caffeinated, Byleth leans over her shoulder and tells Edelgard to start looking for a motel for them to crash in for the night. Edelgard balks,  _motel_. Did this woman not  know  who she was? Byleth rolls her eyes; she forgot she was dealing with a New York Princess. How dare she suggest something so absurd? Edelgard finds something that’s about fifty minutes from where they are and calls to check vacancy for the night. It’s got a four star rating, which will suffice.

The bunker down for the night and Hubert is scrolling through his phone to look at restaurants for them to eat at. They’re all pretty hungry by now. Edelgard settles down on a bed after checking the bedding. Byleth asks her what she’s doing as the flaxen hair girl loosens the sheets and lifts the mattress. Checking for  bedbugs,  what else would she be doing? Byleth snorts and turns her attention back to her textbook. She didn’t have time to finish her last paper for one of her classes, so she had to bring her work on the road. Graduate students always were the best procrastinators.

They eat dinner and wander about town. Edelgard has her sketchbook in hand as they sit on the piers. Byleth smokes and Hubert is conversing with one of the locals for  _intel._ Christ, he was weird. Byleth exhales a cloud of smoke and peers down at Edelgard’s drawing. It’s of a … boat? Edelgard huffs and pulls the sketchbook to her chest. No peeking. And get away from me, you reek of smoke. Byleth chuckles and smoke comes out of her nostrils like a dragon. She’s trying to quit… no she isn’t.

They fall asleep that night, Hubert in one bed, Edelgard and Byleth in another. Hubert and Edelgard fell asleep pretty easily, but sleep eludes Byleth that night. She feels something soft and squishy pushed against her head and turns over to see… a teddy bear… in  _armor_? She remembers Edelgard trying to hide something behind her pillow before they settled down for the night. When Byleth tried to lift the pillow to see what it was, she swatted at her. Don’t be so nosy. Byleth chuckles to herself. So she still slept with stuffed animals? Nothing wrong with that.

—

Byleth wakes up the next morning and goes to the bank before Edelgard and Hubert get ready. She should find somewhere for them to get breakfast. She comes back to the hotel just as her other two companions are packing up and they leave as a group in search of sustenance. With their bellies full, Hubert takes over for driving that morning. Edelgard is navigator and Byleth stares at the ceiling of the roof of the car. Their next destination is … well, she supposes they have a while driving through Oregon. Might as well do some sightseeing as they make their way through. They make a pit stop at a gas station to fill up and continue on their way.

Edelgard won’t stop taking pictures of the scenery and pressing her face against the window. It’s so beautiful. She remarks that the major highway running along the east coast—I95—was nothing but dead trees and farmland. There was so much diversity in nature here, she couldn't believe it. Byleth snorts from the backseat at the wonder on Edelgard’s face. Growing up here, she guesses she’s become a little jaded. Edelgard checks the navigation and slaps Hubert on the shoulder and exclaims that there’s a popular sightseeing spot here that she wants to go to.  _Pull over._ Such a demanding little lady.

It’s … a giant rock on the beach. That’s all it is. Edelgard grimaces at her choice of shoes for the day and Hubert and Byleth simply stare at her. Suede shoes… on the beach. What was she  _thinking?_ Hubert gives her a stony gaze when she suggests that he carry her piggyback style. She could wait on the boardwalk if she was so worried about dirtying her shoes. City people and their impractical wardrobe choices. She reluctantly steps out onto the sandy surface and proclaims that she doesn’t care. Byleth thinks it’s just an excuse to purchase new shoes when they return back up north. The air is crisp and the water is a deep, deep blue. Seagulls cry overhead and the wind from the ocean is wonderfully cool. Lagging behind the two of them, Byleth takes a picture of Edelgard and Hubert walking ahead of her. 

They get to the rock that Edelgard was so excited to see and she pushes her phone at Hubert and asks her to take a picture of her and Byleth together. Byleth stands there as Hubert monotonously points the phone at the two of them and mutters  cheese.  Edelgard snuggles up under Byleth’s shoulder and reaches arm around, pulling tightly at her waist. Byleth almost jumps at their close proximity. _What was_ _ that? _Her grip leaves as soon as it comes and Edelgard goes to check how the picture comes out. No, Hubert, take  another  one.

—

They’re all hungry and nothing is open except a really shitty grocery store down the street from their hotel. Hubert stays in, he has to make a phone call of some sort, so it’s just her and Byleth for this little nightly escapade. They walk through the darkness of the street and Edelgard has her hand on her pepper spray. Byleth looks at her questioningly and Edelgard grimaces. You never knew what types of perverts were lurking in the dark. Besides, they weren’t from around these parts. It never hurts to be too  careful.

The grocery store is unremarkable and they get shitty store brand sushi and mushy sandwiches. It’s disgusting, but it’ll suffice for tonight. Byleth jokingly apologizes about the dismal selection and Edelgard shrugs. They’ll survive. They return back to the hotel and find Hubert reading. For school? No, he finished his work unlike  some  people. Byleth scratches the back of her head and opens her laptop to work on her paper some more. She’s starting to care less and less about the quality. She just wants it done now. Edelgard calls it an early night, she’s tired. Hubert stays up reading. Byleth is in bed typing away. She’s only on page three of this accursed paper and has to make it to fifteen before she submits it. She’s got another couple of days, it’s okay.

The clock hits 11:30PM and she thinks she should call it a night. They’ve got another busy day ahead of them tomorrow.

—

Edelgard wakes her up in the middle of the night by kicking her in the leg. Byleth wakes up with a start and groans, that  _hurt._ She sits up in bed, her eyes feeling like someone tried to glue them shut. What the hell, Edelgard? Edelgard rolls over, that damn bear in her arms again. Byleth turns over in bed and tries to get back to sleep when she hears whimpering behind her. She looks up at Edelgard and sees the frown on her sleeping face, muttering, _no, no, no_. Was she having a nightmare?

Byleth gently shakes her awake and calls to her in the darkness. Edelgard snaps to with a start and takes a minute to realize where she was. Byleth asks her if she’s okay, she was talking in her sleep. Edelgard seems embarrassed even in the fog of sleep and tells her she’s fine, go back to sleep. She rolls away from Byleth’s gaze and faces the wall. Byleth blinks in confusion, but doesn’t say anything else. Sleep quickly claims her.

—

Byleth thinks that she’s going to die at the young age of twenty-six.

Edelgard is behind the wheel of the car; ready to run over anyone that  dare  come into her lane. She rides the left lane with mutterings of,  _drive ya fucking car, asshole_ ,  goes about thirty over the limit, and bangs on the horn so much, Byleth thinks it’s going to break. Is this that famous New York City aggression she had always heard of? Hubert has wisely chosen to go to sleep in the backseat. The first fifteen minutes of being in the car with Edelgard behind the wheel had been enough for him. 

Byleth tries to get her to take it easy, calmly suggests that she doesn’t have to go so  fast.  Edelgard tells her that they have a schedule to maintain. Make it to California before nightfall. Byleth guesses that famous sense of New York punctuality extends to driving as well. They pull over at a gas stop for food and the _speed_ at which Edelgard takes that  _turn_ has Hubert sliding in the backseat and thumping his head on the other side. Should have worn a seatbelt.

Sightseeing for today… is a giant mountain in the middle of nowhere. Edelgard hands her phone to Hubert and hops up onto a ledge. She tells him to take the picture; he’s got the longest arm reach out of all of them. Byleth stands between the two of them somewhere and Edelgard leans down besides her, placing both hands on her shoulders and  squeezes. Byleth shivers again and Edelgard hops down off the ledge without another word. Hubert comments on the change in nature, how the sprawling green has turned to rocky mountainous formations. They’re almost to California. Edelgard takes a moment to take in the landscape and sighs. _It’s_ _ beautiful._

They get in the car again and Byleth steels herself for another couple of hours of Edelgard’s erratic driving. But, she wasn't imagining things earlier, was she? She watches Edelgard get into the driver’s side of the car and slam her door. That silent crush she had had on Edelgard from the first day they met had always remained somewhere deep in the pit of her stomach. But, these touches… were they the sign of something more? No, she was thinking too much. 

Hubert calls to her and Edelgard rolls down her window and slaps the side of the car.  _Let’s go people!_

—

They make it to San Francisco by late evening and that’s when there troubles begin.

Edelgard doesn’t particularly care for the city. Hubert finds a hotel for them to stay in down in the heart of downtown and Edelgard comments on the less than savory crowd that seem to be lurking on every corner of the city’s streets. Byleth tells her that it’s okay, she can just pepper spray them to death if they bother her. Edelgard snorts at her less than humorous joke and they park the car.

Hubert disappears for the evening with the car and leaves them to their own devices. He’s got an old acquaintance in the city that he wants to see for a couple of hours. The girls should be fine on their own. Byleth puts on some music and occupies herself with her paper, while Edelgard disappears into the hotel somewhere in a swimsuit. It  was  spring break after all.

Byleth get’s a call from Jeralt, her father, just as Edelgard is coming back into the room with wet hair and a towel slung over her shoulder. She tells him how things are going so far and that she’ll see him in another day or so. They’ll be crashing at the ranch on their way down. They exchange goodbyes as Edelgard is digging around in her bag looking for some dry clothing to wear.  _Do you call your father everyday_? She asks Byleth. There’s a wistful tone in her voice. Not  everyday, but enough times, yes. Probably four times a week on average. There’s a hint of something somber in Edelgard’s smile.  _Must be nice._ And she disappears into the bathroom to take a shower. What was _that_ about? 

Byleth says  fuck it  to her paper while Edelgard is in the shower and comes up with fifteen pages of absolute garbage. She searches her past papers for source material and makes the font and spacing as big as possible so that it will still pass for proper citation. She sighs in happiness as she does a rough edit and sends it to her professor.  _Finally,_ she could enjoy the rest of this trip without this looming over her head. Edelgard comes back out of the bathroom and sits down on the bed. What are they going to do for the rest of the night? Byleth gleefully exclaims that she finished her paper, so she’s free to do  whatever. Edelgard claps slowly, congratulations.

They decide to walk around and see what they can find for the night. Everyone on the street is  _drunk,_ what is **wrong** with this city? Byleth shrugs. She was from the north, but she never really spent too much time in San Francisco herself. The city is suffering from gentrification and growth that it can’t keep up with. Everyone is being displaced and this was the result of things. Edelgard comments that the same thing is happening in New York, just not in such a rapid pace. It was happening all over the world, and no one wants to do a damn thing about it.

They settle on the steps in the heart of Union Square, Edelgard with her sketchpad and Byleth with her cigarettes. Byleth is quiet and Edelgard gets up to sit somewhere else away from her. Is the smoke that bad? Yes, it is. But shut up and sit still. I’m drawing you. Byleth obliges and turns her head to take in the night scene around them. It was quiet, save for the distant honking of cars on the street beside them.

Edelgard is staring at her and her pencil isn’t moving. Byleth takes another drag of her cigarette and raises her eyebrows. Is there something wrong? Edelgard snaps out of her reverie and quickly shakes her head. She frowns, looks at Byleth again, sighs and erases something. _Stop moving so much_.

A half hour passes and Edelgard states that she’s done. Byleth asks to see the picture and tries to reach for the sketchbook, but Edelgard smacks her hand away. A blush that she can’t see in the dimness of night,  _no._ Byleth sighs, stabs out her cigarette and chucks it into a garbage can. Will she  ever  be able to see these private sketches that Edelgard keeps to herself? Nope, _never._

—

She wakes up in the middle of the night to Edelgard’s frowning face and a hand wrapped tightly around her waist. Oh, this again. Byleth’s eyes trail to the red, blinking lights of the alarm clock on the nightstand. It’s 4AM. Hubert has been gone all night and they have the room to themselves. She suggests to Edelgard that she takes the other bed because she doesn’t think Hubert is coming back and Edelgard tells her no. It’s got … Hubert germs all over it. Byleth laughs at her absurdity. She supposes for all their closeness, some things will never change.

Edelgard mutters something in her sleep and Byleth shrugs. So she needed some comfort while she slept at night, no big deal. She places a hand over Edelgard’s and runs her thumb up and down in a soothing motion. Whatever she was dreaming about, it’s okay. It’s just a dream, can’t hurt you.

Edelgard startles herself awake and shoots up in bed. She looks at the wall, then Byleth and falls back into bed with her hands over her face. Byleth asks her if she’s okay and Edelgard nods, turning over in bed to snuggle that stuffed animal again. She has dreams sometimes, bad ones. Nightmares. It’s nothing to talk or worry about. Byleth shrugs and readjusts herself on her pillow. She would lend an ear if Edelgard needed it. The other girl shakes her head, she doesn’t… but thank you. It’s not long before Byleth sees the steady rise and fall of her shoulders again and she’s fallen back asleep.

—

They encounter car trouble right after breakfast. The car makes a strange grinding noise and putters. Hesitantly, Byleth presses her foot on the gas pedal to try and get the car to go and it jerks twice and then goes speeding downhill. Edelgard screams, Hubert is silent and Byleth is trying to mash her foot down on the break pedal, but it isn’t responding. She goes careening into the back of a delivery truck and the front is  totaled. Her hands are shaking. They… they opted for rental car insurance when they picked this thing up, right?  _Right_?

They’re at the mechanics shop and he tells her that it’s going to cost two thousand to fix it. Byleth swoons and Hubert just blinks silently.  _Two thousand?_ She laughs because she can’t believe what she’s hearing. That was nearly three months of her student stipend. She looks at Hubert and then at Edelgard who seems to be contemplating something. She can pay—no, not again. They were all responsible for this car, so they were  all  responsible for this mess. The mechanic shrugs, figure it out.

They’re sitting in a park near the Golden Gate Bridge and morale is low. Edelgard keeps muttering about paying for the damages, Byleth’s head is spinning, and Hubert is engrossed with something on his phone. Byleth turns to Edelgard when she shakes her shoulder and tells Byleth to stop worrying. It wasn’t her fault; the dumb car was faulty to begin with. Stupid rental car company.

Byleth makes a sound like she wants to die when Hubert speaks up. Perhaps, he has a solution to their problems. There’s a contest at a club in the heart of the city. Byleth perks up immediately, yes, please tell me. He shows them the event that he found on Facebook. The prize money? _Two thousand dollars_. What a gift from heaven they had just received.

Edelgard reads the particulars and rolls her eyes, a  dancing  contest? He can’t _dance_.

Can’t dance, Edelgard? Oh ho,  watch me.

—

The lights come on and Lady Gaga’s  _Babylon_ starts playing over the speakers as Hubert ascends and struts his way onto the stage. Byleth mouths  _what the fuck_ to no one in particular and Edelgard drinks her gin and tonic in silence. She takes a picture. This was excellent blackmail material.

They find themselves in an extraordinarily gay club for the night—at a voguing contest. Winner takes all, money and bragging rights. Lady Gaga tells him to _strut it out_. Hubert places his hands on his hips and throws a saucy head nod to the crowd. They go wild.  _That’s gossip?_ He starts going through the motions, arms straight in formation, descends onto his knees to  _serve it out_.  He curves, twists his body, arms going back and forth in a fanning motion— _battle for your life, Babylon._ Take those cues from Gaga, baby. Oh, _yes_.

Byleth thinks she might have died in that crash from earlier. This was insanity. The DJ is having the time of his life apparently as he coos from the audience,  _Oh, baby. Give it to me ancient city style. Look at him_ , work,  _honey_!  Hubert stands back up, spins around on the stage and tilts his body right into a death drop. Edelgard nearly spits into her drink and she’s cracking up at Byleth who’s still staring at Hubert’s display of dancing prowess. The crowd goes wild. They  _love_ him. Byleth can’t watch this anymore; she pulls Edelgard off to go get a drink. She doesn’t care if Hubert even wins the prize money at this point, her sanity was more important.

They find themselves at the bar, Edelgard swirling the last dregs of her drink and Byleth leaning forward to get a beer. She mouths  _what the fuck_ to herself again and takes a swig from the beer. She guesses everyone had their secrets and Hubert… she doesn’t want to think about it, takes another forceful swig of the spirits. Edelgard reminds her, people will  always  surprise you. She sets her glass down on the bar and smiles. What a night, huh? Byleth is still in disbelief. Sure, she guesses.

Edelgard reaches for her hand in the darkness and swings it. She’s feeling light and airy from her drink from earlier. She leans forward to whisper into Byleth’s ear, its too loud for them to have a normal conversation.  _Be prepared for surprises, Byleth._ She massages the corner of Byleth’s hand and raises her eyebrows in a singular motion. Byleth was pretty dense, but she knew what this was. She was flirting with her, wasn't she? Edelgard smiles coyly and let’s go of her hand as she walks to the bar and orders another cocktail. She wants to return to the stage and continue to watch Hubert make a fool of himself. Byleth stutters, wait a minute …

The DJ asks for all of the contenders to come to the stage and the crowd chooses their winner. Byleth holds her beer bottle in one hand and crosses her fingers with another. God this was so stupid, but they needed the money. The DJ throws his hands in Hubert’s direction and yells,  _yesssss, honey!_ _One more time for Mr. Ancient City Style_!  Oh my god, he actually won.

Hubert descends the stage and finds the two girls standing in the crowd. He smirks at them, smug in his win.

We will never speak of this again, ladies, or I will  _kill_ you, both.

—

They’re on the road again; it’s late afternoon.

Hubert is driving, Byleth is navigator, Edelgard is playing on her phone in the backseat. They play a game of making up stories about the cars they pass. A woman with a car  full  of dogs—dog kidnapper on the run from the cops, Byleth. A family of four in a SUV—cult members, Edelgard. Two young girls in a tow truck—lesbians with unrequited feelings and sexual tension, Hubert. Was that a smirk on his face? Edelgard tells him his story sucks and Byleth looks out the window and doesn’t say anything.

They stop on another beach to watch the sunset. What do they want to do after graduate school is over? Hubert will go into some type of foreign service, a think tank of some sort. Edelgard, well, her family’s company of course. Byleth… Byleth doesn’t really know. She hasn’t thought that far into the future yet. They eat at a seaside café and Edelgard is excited because they have _oysters_. Oh, but they taste  horrible. Ugh. Byleth silently eats her pasta and Hubert murders his steak.

They reach another hotel for the night. Hubert spends a quiet night in reading, but Edelgard wants to check the hotel out, not ready to settle in for the night. They find themselves in the hot tub of an absolutely deserted pool area. Byleth didn’t bring a bathing suit, so she borrows one of Edelgard’s. It doesn’t … quite fit like it should on the top part. She has to adjust it so nothing slips out. But the bottoms are fine, she supposes. The night is cool and Edelgard sinks happily into the hot tub. Byleth is overheating as Edelgard thanks her for this idea—this trip of theirs. She was having such a good time. It would be a wonderful memory to carry back with her to New York. Yeah, about that…

Byleth asks her if she  really  has to go and Edelgard grows quiet. She’s already completed her oral exam. The only thing she really has to do when she returns is … to pack up her things. Byleth is quiet. She can’t imagine the empty space she’s going to leave behind. Hubert’s all well and good, but Edelgard…  _fuck._ She won’t get sad. They still had time to spend together. No sense in pushing the future quicker than it was supposed to come. Edelgard sensing the drop in mood asks her if she wants to get a drink. Byleth is happy to oblige.

Edelgard gets a cocktail, Byleth a beer, and they return back to the hot tub. Edelgard let’s her head lull back onto the brick surface and giggles.  _Do you remember that time back in Professor Manuela’s class when Hubert completely destroyed Ferdinand’s argument about Kant and_ …  Byleth is half listening. She doesn’t really want to reminisce right now. She takes a sip of her beer and shifts so she’s closer to Edelgard in the hot tub. Please, tell me more about what you remember in our limited time together. Edelgard turns to her, swinging her cocktail and knocking some alcohol off the rim.  _Tomorrow, we’re going to your dad’s place, right?_ Yeah, they were pretty close. Halfway there.  _I can’t wait to see your ranch_.  Byleth takes another swig of beer and watches Edelgard move her lips, but doesn’t listen to her words.

Edelgard turns to her and lifts her legs up in the water. She tells Byleth to look at her toes; they’re getting all wrinkly. They should get out soon. She wiggles them and let’s them descend back into the water. Byleth sets the beer bottle down and pulls them into her lap before they drop all the way down. Edelgard turns to her, not even surprised. There’s a hand caressing the side of her hip and she raises her eyebrows at Byleth as if in silent invitation.  _What are you going to do?_

Byleth presses her up against the side of the hot tub and kisses her. She can taste the mixture of beer and gin on their lips as she presses Edelgard down into the water and rises over her. Edelgard doesn’t resist. When she pulls away, Edelgard licks her lips and lowers her gaze.  We won’t have much time to do … _this_ … you know. Byleth doesn’t care; she just wants her for the time that she still has her. Edelgard goes to sit in her lap and reaches around to grab her unfinished beer. Cheeky little girl.  _What do you want to do_?

Byleth’s brain immediately goes to sex if this tryst will be short. It’s been … awhile. Maybe they could just wait on that for another day or two. She grabs her beer back from Edelgard and playfully pulls at the back of her bikini strings. Edelgard slaps her wet shoulder as her top almost comes undone.  I _can think of a few things_ …

—

Byleth can’t believe they’re having sex in the car.

Edelgard’s got her legs up in the air and pressed to the roof. Adorable, she was small enough to do that. Her bikini bottoms have been carelessly tossed to the floor of the backseat. Byleth hovers over her, shirtless. She had to take off that tight ass bikini top, it was starting to hurt. She’s got one thumb on Edelgard’s clit and two fingers inside of her. How did she get wet so fast? Was it the water from the hot tub or was she just … this turned on? Edelgard comes and nearly throws Byleth on her back to reciprocate.

In the morning, Hubert comments on the two of them having a  late  night. And  why  is the backseat _so wet_? Edelgard shrugs; it rained last night didn’t it? Maybe one of them forgot to roll the windows up. This girl was  crafty.  Byleth glances at Hubert in the rear view mirror and he doesn’t look convinced. She’s sure he has his own thoughts about what  really  transpired.

They hit the road and the GPS sends them the wrong way on the way to Byleth’s dad’s house. They stumble across something resembling an abandoned town with a gas station and some odd fellows outside who cut a discerning eye their way. Edelgard clutches her purse and dips her hand inside to ready the pepper spray if needed. Byleth buys a new pack of smokes and Hubert refills the car. They should stretch their legs for a bit, they’d been driving for a while.

Byleth is standing on the edge of the gas station smoking as usual and Edelgard takes out her sketchbook. Another drawing of the area. Byleth hears mutterings of— _them queers_ — from the unsavory fellows who are crowded by the entrance of the gas station and she flicks her cigarette to the side and says to Edelgard that perhaps they should  go. They get in the car with little incident and Byleth assumes the wheel again. Hubert occupies himself with a book and Edelgard reaches over to touch Byleth’s thigh in the front seat.  _Later, El._

They arrive at her father’s ranch by sundown and Jeralt is waiting for them out front. Jeralt welcomes the group into his home, gives Byleth a bone crushing hug— _have you been eating, kid? Looking a little thin, there._ She’s fine. She doesn’t tell him about her diet of rice and beans, or instant ramen… or her beer consumption for that matter. She’s been eating proper meals, of course. A perverted thought comes to mind as the mention of eating—and ... other things. 

They eat outside by the fire pit, draped in flannel blankets to protect them from the cool Californian night and share stories of their antics thus far. Byleth conveniently leaves out totaling the first rental car they had and Hubert’s valiant voguing efforts that saved them. Oh, and her and Edelgard fucking in the back seat. Her dad doesn’t need to know  _everything_ does he?

The stars have come out and Jeralt states that he’s going to head in for the night. When they’re ready, he’s set up the guest room for Hubert and the girls can shack up in Byleth’s room. Hubert smirks, of  course  they _can_. They bid her father a good night and sit outside staring at the stars. Edelgard once again makes some vague reference to New York. _You can’t see the stars in the city, too much light pollution_. Byleth raises her eyebrows, it’s that bad? The flaxen haired woman points to the sky and nods, the sky in New York City looks more purple than  black  at night. City life may be convenient … but it strips you of any semblance of nature. How sad. Byleth recalls her own youth of staring out at these very stars so long ago. Her father used to the say that brightest one was her mother looking down on her when she was a kid. How nostalgic. 

Hubert retires for the evening as the fire dies down. They’re almost to the end of their journey. Tomorrow they have a  long  drive to Los Angeles. Better to get some sleep ladies. He casts a glance their way, _or_ _ not. _Edelgard rolls her eyes and moves to sit underneath the flannel blanket with Byleth once he leaves them alone. She rests her head on Byleth’s shoulder and sighs. She’s warm, it’s nice. 

Edelgard asks her if she’s ever thought about visiting New York and Byleth shrugs. It’s loud, congested, polluted. Everything moves too fast. She grew up in the countryside of California, she doesn’t know about city life. Edelgard chuckles, tells her it won’t be that bad. She’ll have a guide to look out for her. Byleth muses Edelgard’s hair and knocks their heads together.  _I’m going to miss you_ … Edelgard doesn’t say anything. She knows. 

—

They don’t get that much sleep that night as Edelgard pushes her into her bed from adolescence and flips her upside down. More sex. Shh,  don’t be so loud.  Edelgard can’t help it. For all her poise, the girl has always been … very vocal during coitus. Byleth falls asleep with Edelgard tangled in her arms, sore and spent. 

Byleth wakes to knocking on the door and blearily pushes Edelgard up so she can see what’s going on. The handle jiggles and she almost has a heart attack, but it doesn’t open. Jeralt’s voice from the other side,  _Kiddo, breakfast is ready. Why is the door locked_?  Edelgard puts a finger to her lips and then puts on her best apologetic voice she can muster.  _Sorry, Mr. Eisner. I’m a notorious sleepwalker. It’s so I don’t wander off into the night and get lost_.  Byleth looks at her, face amused and Edelgard has to stifle her own laughter with the back of her hand. Jeralt is confused and just goes,  _Okay…_?  Did he buy it? Probably not. Her father was more perceptive than Byleth gave him credit for. 

They get ready, eat breakfast and hit the road. Byleth hugs Jeralt goodbye, tells him she’ll call him when they get to their next destination. It’s Edelgard’s turn to drive and Hubert gets in the backseat without even being asked. He looks at Byleth who almost stops him, but opens a book and ignores her. Edelgard shrugs and motions for her to get in the passenger side. In the backseat, his knowing smile is hidden behind a thick tome. 

—

They drive through Big Sur and it’s breathtaking. The narrow track of land that wraps around the mountains, the cliff side, the crashing deep blue waves below. Another cloudless day in sunny California. Edelgard laments not renting a convertible. 

They pull over and park the car at a lookout point. Byleth peers over the edge and whistles. That’s a long drop. She startles as Edelgard grabs her from behind and forces her around for another picture taken by Hubert. He turns wordlessly to take a selfie of all three of them, probably used to this behavior right now. Somehow, without him realizing, he had been reduced to an Instragram husband during this trip. They get back into the car after looking around some more. They should get back on the road; it was about a five-hour drive to Los Angeles. 

Hubert falls asleep in the backseat and Byleth has her chin on her folded arms as she gazes out the window at the scenery rolling on by. Edelgard is quiet as she keeps her eyes on the road. _What’s she thinking about_? She glances at Byleth for a second and then looks back to the road. Riding that left lane again, but a little less liberal with the profanity. Is something wrong? _No, just enjoying the view_. She smiles that demure, confident smile of hers, understanding the subtlety of Byleth’s response. 

In Los Angeles, they stay with Claude, an old friend from Byleth’s college days. They go out to get an early dinner and later, they’re going to an improv show. Edelgard winces, Byleth doesn’t get it, Hubert is falling asleep. Claude is funny... but the rest of the cast is stiff. Weird. It’s niche humor, they all suppose. 

After the show, they go out to a bar and check out the Los Angeles nightlife. Edelgard hates it and Byleth can feel a New York reference coming her way. These people are so  fake.  She asks Byleth what’s wrong with the people in California, Byleth shrugs. She’s from the north, southerners are a different breed than she’s used to. Edelgard says something about the water and launches into a whole new series of criticisms—in  _New York_ ... yes, El, she knows. People from New York sure liked reminding everyone what made their city the best over anywhere else.

Hubert is discussing something with one of the cast members. Byleth winces when she hears the words  _poor technique_ during the course of the conversation. She had enough of this scene, she was going out for a cigarette.

Standing outside, she watches the smoke waft into the air and sighs. Their little journey is almost over and what a time it had been. Soon they would return to school and Edelgard would be gone... and she... 

Byleth scrubs at her eyes just as the door behind her opens and closes. It’s Edelgard. She comes up beside her and reprimands her for smoking again, Byleth should really quit. Byleth shrugs, yeah, someday. Edelgard sighs, tomorrow they’ll depart from LAX and head back north... it’s been fun, _hasn’t it_? Byleth blinks the wetness from her eyes and turns away. _Yeah, it has_. She turns her face away from Edelgard who seems to notice the change in her voice.

Edelgard tells her this isn’t the end... New York is only a five hour plane ride away. Byleth blows smoke out of the side of her mouth. _That’s great, El._ But it  is  the end. She’s seems oblivious to that fact. You really think we can maintain a long distance relationship? I don’t know what I want to do with myself and you have your life to return to. You said it yourself, this was a whimsical break in your life. This isn’t the real world, it’s a fantasy. What we’re doing right now is a fantasy and it ends when we board that plane tomorrow morning. She chucks the cigarette to the side and lights a new one. Maybe it was harsh. She didn’t care. She was angry at no one but herself and she was misdirecting it all at Edelgard.

Edelgard stiffs her lip and if Byleth hurt her, she doesn’t say it. She leaves her with her cancer sticks, standing outside in the lights of the Los Angeles night. Byleth stares at the sky, exhales smoke,  _fuck_.

—

They’re sleeping on the floor in Claude’s apartment. Of course he doesn’t have proper bedding for guests, why isn’t she surprised.

Edelgard is curled up on her side, teddy bear in her arms and ignoring her. She had ignored her for the rest of the night, actually. If Byleth tried to talk to her, the answers were clipped. It doesn’t matter anyway, right? She’s leaving at the end of the month and she won’t be bothering Byleth anymore anyway. Byleth rolls over on the floor and her hip bone digs into the floor. She winces, this is _terrible_. Hubert is snoring away on the couch. What a gentleman, letting the girls sleep on the floor.

_El_.  She places a hand on her shoulder and Edelgard shoves her away. She should apologize. Would Edelgard even care at this point? She shouldn’t have said those things. She’s sorry. Can we just enjoy the little time we have left? Please, El? Can’t we? Edelgard calls her an idiot. Byleth shrugs, maybe so.  


Maybe rationality speaks to her because she throws the stuffed animal at Byleth’s face and links her arms around the taller woman, burying her face in her chest. Byleth places a hand on her head and smoothes her stray hairs. Maybe they could try. Maybe ... her leaving didn’t have to be the end of things. They should talk about this more, weigh the pros and cons. Sure, maybe they  could do that. They didn’t have to decide now, they could do that when they got back.

They make up... somewhat. Byleth pushes her hand into Edelgard’s panties as some form of apology. Edelgard rolls over on top of her and Byleth has to put her free hand over Edelgard’s mouth as she lets a moan fall out.  _El, volume_.  Ew, why is her hand wet. Byleth smacks her rear lightly to reprimand her. _Stop licking me, you weirdo_.  Don’t tell me to be quiet then.

In the morning, they sit in a cafe with Claude eating breakfast. Edelgard has left the table for the restroom and Claude goes to get a refill on his latte. Edelgard is walking back to the table when Hubert gives Byleth a look. _She seems to be in a better mood this morning, yes? Make up sex is the best sex, isn’t it?_ Byleth chokes on her coffee and spills it on the table. She glares at him.  _Shut up voguing queen._

—

They board their plane, bright and early. Byleth is seated between Edelgard and Hubert on the plane ride back. Edelgard keeps rubbing her leg and eventually pushes the arm rest up so that she can fall asleep on Byleth’s shoulder. Hubert peers at them from behind his book,  _nauseatingly adorable_.

—

Hubert and Byleth both help her pack up her studio apartment and reminisce over the time they had spent there. Drunken study nights, spilling wine on their papers. Absurd foreign film nights. Getting ready for pride last June. That one time Edelgard called her to come over in the middle of the night because ... well, she was lonely and just needed a friend to talk to. They don’t talk about that night, Byleth doesn’t want to remember the state Edelgard was in. It has scared her, but, that was in the past. 

Edelgard takes in the mostly barren apartment and declares to no one really but herself, it really is the end of an era. Byleth twists the brim of her fitted cap around on her head. _Yeah, it is_. Hubert says his goodbyes that night, he can’t go with them to the airport in the morning. Something about a disco night down in the gay district of the city. He would be out late. Neither of them want to know, they don’t care. What they saw during the road trip was  more  than enough. 

He actually  hugs  Edelgard, though. Tells her that he and Byleth will be to New York to see her soon. He’s heard rumors about the vibrant ballroom culture there too... if he could check it out, that would be splendid. Edelgard tells him to get out of her house already and he bids the ladies adieu. 

She turns to Byleth now that he’s gone and smiles, soft and sad. Byleth kisses her and takes her to the bedroom. Edelgard can be as loud as she damn well wants tonight, let the neighbors hear, she doesn’t care. It’s one of the last times they’ll be together for a long time. She wants this last image of her to be burned into her mind for a  long  time.

In the morning, they ride to the airport, hands folded together. Edelgard’s got so many damn bags they have to take a cab. In the backseat of the taxi, Edelgard talks about her plans for Byleth’s first visit to the city. They’ll go shopping in Soho in the morning and get drunk in the East Village at night. Oh and the museums. Byleth has no idea what a— _MET_ —is, but Edelgard is excited to show her. What does she think about a walk through Central Park? They can sit around together and make fun of all the annoying tourists.  


Byleth asks if they can go to Times Square? Edelgard sticks her tongue out, goodness no— _REAL New Yorkers_ —would never spend their time there. Byleth sighs. Guess she’ll just have to see New York in the real New Yorker way.

They get out of the taxi and Byleth feels like her heart is in her throat. So, this is goodbye.

Edelgard kisses her hard and rough, grabbing at the sides of her face like she wants to imprint herself on Byleth. She looks at her,  _you’ll call everyday, right?_ Yes, even when she’s in the depths of grad school hell and about to spontaneously combust—she’ll _call_. She promises. Edelgard smiles and grabs hold of her again. Byleth sighs and inhales the fragrance of her hair. Carnations, must remember, _carnations._

Edelgard’s high heels click noisily as she walks away, that same Michael Kors bags swinging from her arm. One last look, one last fading image. Then she’s gone. Just. Like. That.

The ride back on the train is long and lonely, but Byleth has time to think. She returns to her dorm room, ignoring her annoying roommates, and locks herself in her room. She grabs a shirt Edelgard left behind for her and inhales the scent. A lazy hand descends into her pants and she starts thinking.  


New York was only a five hour plane ride... _right_? And maybe she could look into getting a job out there ... they had all sorts of stuff out there right? Living in the big city, huh? She doesn’t know if she’s ready, but if El’s her guide, why the fuck not? She tilts her head back. Her last quarter of grad school starts in two days. Seventy five days left to go and then maybe... she could make New York a permanent destination.

Byleth doesn’t realize she’s fallen asleep until her phone starts ringing by her head. It’s El. She picks it up with a sleepy smile,  _what’s up, hon_?

She hears honking and the furious clicking of high heels. Someone screams  _FAAHKKK YUUUUU_ and it hurts her ears. Finally, she speaks:  I _hate being back here already, you’ll never guess what this asshole did when..._ Edelgard starts and she sounds ... different. Did she always sound like that? Why does she say  _hea_ instead of here?  _Nevah_. Never? Edelgard always said she didn’t really have an accent and it only came out when she was angry. This was it then, it was ... it was kinda cute. More cars honking and a distinctively male voice— _EHHHH I’M WALKIN’ HEA!_ Oh God, it was so loud. Byleth was glad she grew up in such a nice, calm state. Edelgard’s venting sings her back into sleep again. She nods sleepily along to all her grievances, New Yorkers sure did complain a lot ...

Edelgard has to go now, her father is here. _I ... I love you, call you later_. She hears the beginning of a— _who was that_ —and the line goes dead. She drops her phone down and stares at the ceiling. New York, huh?

Byleth rolls over on her side and curls up in her bed. Her phone buzzes again. A text from El, the photo of Hubert on the floor in a death drop and Byleth busts out laughing. A note.  _If he gives you problems, remember you always have this_.  She rolls back over and sighs. Only a three hour time difference, five hour plane ride, about 3000 miles between them and ...

Byleth inhales, places a hand over her stomach. She was a patient girl. _Only seventy five more days..._

She could wait.


End file.
